


Once upon a time...

by Lous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lous/pseuds/Lous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a, derrière chaque personne, une histoire. Des pensées derrière ses expressions, des émotions derrière son apparence, et une âme sous sa peau. Nott, c'est ce garçon mentionné deux ou trois fois. Oublié la plupart du temps. Quelle est donc son histoire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time...

Il était une fois un petit garçon qui avait perdu sa mère. 

Pour être honnête, il avait commencé à la perdre bien avant qu’elle ne soit morte. Bien entendu ses parents le rassuraient, affirmant qu’ils trouveraient une solution, mais le garçon connaissait la vérité... Un soir, alors qu’il avait décidé de demander la permission de dormir avec ses parents, suite à un mauvais rêve, il surprit une discussion. Même en sachant que c’était mal, la curiosité lui fit poser son oreille contre la porte et il écouta le médicomage expliquer à ses parents que, puisque qu’aucun d’eux ne savait quelle malédiction avait touché sa mère, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d’essayer de retarder l’inévitable. L’enfant avait presque six ans quand il comprit que sa mère ne vivrait pas longtemps.

La maladie qui la rongeait était une chose féroce et mesquine, qui la dévorait de l’intérieur et consumait à petit feu sa magie et sa force vitale, de sorte qu’au fil du temps ses yeux perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat et sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle. Des vagues souvenirs de lui et sa mère se baladant dans leur jardin avant de finir par courir l’un après l’autre, ou tout simplement manger une glace au Chemin de Traverse, l’envahissaient. Ce dont il se souvenait le plus clairement, c’était son incroyable beauté : ses longs cheveux châtains toujours parfaitement coiffés ; ses yeux verts, sublimés par l’amour qui s’y reflétaient quand ils se posaient sur le garçon ; ce sourire radieux, qui éclairait son visage en permanence... Elle était un rayon de soleil. 

Cependant, la plupart des souvenirs qu’il conservait d’elle se situaient dans le Manoir. Très vite, son grand sourire, qui montrait jadis toutes ses dents, n’avait plus été qu’un petit sourire tandis que ses cheveux avaient été coupés courts. Seul son regard n’avait pas changé. Il était resté rempli de chaleur et d’amour pour sa famille. Sa mère passait tout son temps assise, trop faible pour se déplacer, et soit ils jouaient, soit elle lui lisait les livres qu’elle avait sous la main. Ce n’était pas parfait, mais elle était là.

Le garçon ne voulait pas la perdre, mais à mesure que la chaleur s’éteignait dans les yeux de sa mère, il ne pouvait empêcher cette peur qu’elle s’en aille à jamais d’augmenter jour après jour. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître pour toujours ! Elle était son monde ! Il n’avait ni frère ni sœur, et, même s’il aimait son père, tous deux n’entretenaient pas le même lien. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour aider sa mère : il était toujours très calme quand il s’amusait avec ses jouets, et veillait à être silencieux quand il passait devant sa porte. Pour que sa maman soit fière de lui, il se montrait toujours poli et gentil envers son père. De même avec son précepteur, il faisait toujours en sorte d’être respectueux afin qu’aucune punition pour mauvaise conduite ne le prive du peu de temps qu’il passait avec elle, déjà trop réduit par celui consacré à son éducation. Le petit garçon ne quittait jamais la maison sans passer embrasser sa mère et lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Le soir, avant de se coucher, il lui faisait quatre bisous qu’elle lui rendait systématiquement, suivi d’un long câlin et de deux nouveaux baisés. Il espérait qu’en agissant ainsi, il créerait un rituel de protection. Chaque jour, une fois ses leçons avec son précepteur terminées, il allait le plus vite possible dans la chambre de sa mère pour pouvoir passer avec elle les heures restantes avant le dîner. 

Un jour, son ami Blaise l’avait invité à dormir chez lui et, poussé par ses parents, il avait accepté d’y aller. L’enfant adorait passer du temps avec son ami mais c’est à contrecœur qu’il s’était endormi. Quelques heures plus tard, sa maman était en train de le consoler, alors qu’il pleurait des excuses contre son épaule, pendant que la mère de Blaise expliquait à son père qu’il s’était brusquement réveillé en pleine nuit, paniqué et réclamant sa mère. Il avait sept ans quand il coupa les ponts avec ses amis pour rester à la maison, ignorant les réprimandes de son père. Tout ce dont il se souciait était le regard rassurant de sa mère. 

Une fois, il avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi elle avait épousé son père. Même pour un petit garçon, il pouvait voir qu’ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Son père lui apprenait à être un sang-pur pendant que sa mère lui racontait ses aventures à Poudlard. L’homme transmettait sa méfiance envers les nés-moldus et de tout ce qui venait du monde moldu, tandis que la femme lui transmettait son amour pour les plantes et pour le monde. Quand son père était terre-à-terre, sa mère était rêveuse.  
En réponse à sa question, elle lui avait souri tristement et entrepris de lui expliquer à quel point Theodore Nott Senior était important dans sa vie. Dès lors, il posa un regard différent sur son père, et découvrit qu’il n’était pas l’homme froid qu’il pensait. Loin de là ! C’était un homme qui mourait en même temps que l’amour de sa vie. A chaque fois que sa mère faisait une crise, il la tenait et murmurait des mots affectueux à son oreille, faisant fi des cris et des griffures. Quoi qu’il arrive et quoi qu’elle fasse, il serait là pour elle jusqu’au bout. Il tenait ses cheveux quand elle vomissait et la portait quand elle voulait voir le jardin. Il était également toujours là pour lire une histoire à son fils à l’heure du coucher, aller faire un tour avec lui ou l’aider avec ses devoirs. Non il n’était pas froid : il était un roc. 

Ainsi, il n’oublierait jamais le jour où sa mère était morte. Il était en pleine leçon avec son précepteur quand leur elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l’homme barbu avant de disparaître. Quand le professeur tourna son regard vers le garçon, toute sévérité avait disparu. D’une voix modulée, il lui annonça que son père souhaitait le voir. L’enfant comprit aussitôt. Et il courut. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il courut dans les couloirs du manoir. Il crut que son cœur se brisait quand il vit sa mère. Le visage figé dans une grimace hideuse, elle était allongée contre le torse de son mari, qui la serrait comme si cela pouvait encore la retenir. Sa peau était pâle, beaucoup plus que d’ordinaire, et luisait de sueur. En s’approchant, il avait remarqué les veines noircies sous sa peau laiteuse.  
Arrivé rapidement, le médicomage tentait d’administrer de nouvelles potions à la mourante. Sans grand succès. La pauvre femme avait du mal à avaler et crachait le peu qu’elle parvenait à ingérer. Du seau qu’elle utilisait pour faire cela, le garçon ne retint que le sang qu’il y vit, et qui le fit brusquement reculer. La suite des évènements fut floue pour l’enfant, mais il se souvint toujours des cris à glacer le sang de sa mère, de la température de son corps chutant rapidement et de son regard qui devint définitivement vide de toute chaleur et d’amour... Les mots « Avada Kedavra » résonnèrent dans son esprit, alors qu’il regardait son père baisser sa baguette, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue. 

Sa mère n’était plus là. Sa mère avait payé le prix d’un quelconque sortilège envoyé à la mauvaise personne. 

L’enterrement eut lieu quatre jours après son décès. Tous les gens que le garçon avait pu voir aux soirées mondaines de son père étaient présents, exprimant poliment leurs condoléances à l’homme comme à l’enfant. Ce dernier n’écoutait cependant qu’à moitié, ses pensées concentrées sur le fait que SA mère ne reviendrait jamais, et même si on lui raconta qu’elle était enfin libérée de sa souffrance, qu’elle était plus heureuse maintenant, il ne pouvait pas l’accepter. Il eut envie de rire quand sa grand-mère lui chuchota qu’elle serait toujours là, avec lui, dans son cœur. A quoi cela servirait-il d’avoir une maman invisible ? Il voulait juste se blottir dans ses bras, jouer avec ses cheveux tandis que ses sens seraient remplis par la douce odeur de vanille qu’émettait sa peau. Son père serait juste à côté, un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et s’amuserait à raconter tous les ragots qu’il avait entendu. Les gens faisaient le deuil d’Isibeal Knight, une sorcière charmante et bienveillante, mais eux faisaient celui de Belle, une épouse incroyable et une mère merveilleuse. Il se souvint cependant avoir repéré, au fond de la salle, un individu qui paraissait presque aussi triste que son père ou lui-même. Comme invisible aux yeux des autres, malgré son apparence malade, l’homme aux cheveux châtains avait les yeux larmoyants, et la grimace qui déformait son visage semblait indiquer une douleur presque physique…

Quelques semaines après la mort de sa mère, le garçon éprouva un étrange soulagement. Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il éclata en sanglot, pour la première fois depuis que sa maman était décédée. Toute la douleur accumulée s’échappa par des larmes. Il se sentait coupable. Il se souvint que les derniers jours de sa mère avaient été les pires. Son père était fatigué de jongler entre sa femme et le travail tandis que le petit garçon allait étudier avec son précepteur, sa tête et son cœur pourtant coincés dans la chambre à l’étage principal. Ainsi, la mort de sa mère signifia également, outre un terme à ses souffrances, la fin des tourments du père et du fils.

Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il croyait.

Il avait huit ans quand il comprit ce que la vie sans sa mère signifiait. Alors qu’il s’était enfermé dans un mutisme constant, son père, quant à lui, avait décidé de résoudre ses peines dans la boisson. C’est ainsi qu’il découvrit une facette de son dernier parent qu’il aurait voulu ne jamais rencontrer. Au départ, il pesta. Il pesta contre ces bons à rien de médicomages. Puis sur le lanceur du sort. Et enfin, il se mit à maudire les Aurors, Dumbledore et son Ordre. En effet, ses parents étaient Mangemorts. Ce n’était pas un secret. C’est lors d’une bataille entre eux et les Aurors et membres de l’Ordre du Phénix, que sa mère reçut le sort. Elle avait été entraînée dans une guerre qu’elle n’avait jamais voulu réellement, n’y participant que par amour pour son mari et par intérêt pour la magie noire. 

Bientôt, son père se mit à crier sur le seul être humain de la maison en dehors de lui-même. Sa femme aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps devant elle si elle n’avait pas donné naissance à leur garçon. Il aurait dû insister pour abandonner cette grossesse mais elle était tellement têtue... De cela résulta un accouchement prématuré, qui l’avait maintenu quatre semaines à l’hôpital, au moment où la maladie avait été la plus féroce. Son noyau magique fut restauré mais il était déjà trop tard : elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse et cette noirceur lui avait sauté dessus sans aucune pitié. Alors le père cria sur son enfant, l’accusant d’avoir tué sa mère car il ne savait plus faire que cela.  
Durant quelques semaines, les choses semblèrent redevenir normales. Son père s’excusa plusieurs fois de lui avoir hurlé dessus et affirma que tout ce qu’il avait dit était des bêtises. Pourtant, le mal était déjà fait. Il allait et venait, travaillant d’arrache-pied tandis que sa relation avec son fils allait légèrement mieux. Puis un jour il rentra énervé. Et le cycle vicieux recommença. Cette fois-ci, un nouvel argument avait rejoint les paroles pâteuses du père. Cela lui faisait mal de voir que son fils ressemblait autant à sa mère, comme si son fantôme hantait les lieux. Il n’y avait aucun doute que, si elle voyait cela, Isibeal serait déçue et en colère. Elle se souviendrait de cette famille, chaleureuse et aimante qu’elle avait autrefois à ses côtés. Ce mari qui, malgré son statut de Mangemort, était quelqu’un de bien et faisait tout pour eux tandis que son bébé, ô son bébé, était le plus parfait des petits garçons. Hélas, le destin avait un étrange sens de l’humour. 

La personnalité de l’enfant changea petit à petit suite à ces événements. Il était devenu calme, solitaire et observateur, là où il était auparavant jovial, énergétique et bavard. Il s’était construit une carapace tellement dure, qu’il s’y était lui-même emprisonné. Il avait l’impression d’être une machine, sans réels sentiments. La seule lumière dans son champ de vision était la lettre de Poudlard qu’il lui permettrait de quitter ce foyer trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules.

Mais c’était peut-être trop espérer.

Il avait onze ans quand il comprit que Poudlard n’était pas aussi merveilleux qu’il le pensait. Le monde était un jeu d’échec et il apprit vite à devenir le meilleur stratège. Tout d’abord, choisir Serpentard. Il voulait devenir quelqu’un, se faire un nom pour lui-même. Evaluer la hiérarchie de la maison. Evidemment, Malfoy fut le prince de leur année, ses deux lourdauds servants de garde du corps et, malheureusement, Zabini fut son bras droit. Il aurait pu s’intégrer, or cela n’aurait servi à rien, aussi décida-t-il d’évoluer en solitaire ; il ne s’intégrait pas mais il n’était pas rejeté, c’était la position parfaite. Cela ne dérangerait pas son père et il avait le choix pour son déplacement futur. Il se trouva à rigoler mécaniquement quand Draco insulta la née-moldu, amie de Potter, un vague souvenir de sa mère décrivant ses amis, dont l’une venant d’un foyer moldu, se rejouant dans sa tête. Les idéaux des Serpentards étaient très clairs et personne ne changerait cela. Au fil des années, son masque s’affûta. Il était considéré comme le garçon de glace par les Serpentards et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il était guidé par son ambition. 

Néanmoins, chaque mois, il se baladait dans la Forêt Interdite et rejoignait le troupeau de Sombrals. C’était peut-être morbide, le rappel du jour où il avait vu sa mère mourir, mais il se sentait étrangement en paix, au milieu de ces bêtes. Depuis un bout de temps, il se sentait vide intérieurement. Il voulait tellement revenir au temps où sa mère était vivante, où il jouait avec son meilleur ami et où son cœur était remplit d’amour. Il avait envie de crier. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que le peu qu’il avait vécut n’était rien que misère ? Il s’était habitué à avoir tout le temps mal.  
Il voulait réellement être heureux. Seulement, il avait l’impression d’être un pantin, d’être hors de son corps et de voir sa vie défiler d’un point de vue extérieur. Il aimait être seul, mais paradoxalement, il se sentait blessé quand les gens ne remarquaient même pas son absence. Il savait que c’était de sa faute et qu'il devenait invisible pour s’être isolé lui-même, mais pour une fois, juste une fois, il aimerait que quelqu’un le remarque, le remarque vraiment et se soucie de lui. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé, il avait sept ans.

Il était une fois un petit garçon qui était heureux. 

Mais Theodore Nott avait du mal à se souvenir de ce sentiment...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> « Création réalisée dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction 2016, organisé par Short Edition »
> 
> J'espère que cela vous a plu, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives ! Pour ceux qui auraient pu voir mon oeuvre durant le concours, j'ai effectivement modifié certaines choses, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
> Si cela intéresse certaines personnes, il se pourrait que j'écrive une suite pour en savoir plus sur ce que devient Theodore. J'ai également des idées pour une fanfiction longue sur l'adolescence d'Isibeal à Poudlard (l'homme mystère à l'enterrement est d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à cela, je me demande si quelqu'un devinera qui est-ce).


End file.
